


Pacing Around, Watching My Feet

by Juniiper



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bachelor Party, I just wanted to write something fun but this has angst, M/M, attempted threesome, booseoksoon have this thing going on, jeonghan is an ex stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniiper/pseuds/Juniiper
Summary: They were all a little in over their heads.OrA jeongcheol bachelor party!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Pacing Around, Watching My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep [This](https://pin.it/7LgMrVz) Seungcheol and [This](https://pin.it/3If5pKy) jeonghan in mind
> 
> Also I haven’t checked this for mistakes yet lol, please excuse any that you find !!

"This is just so fucking annoying!" Joshua screamed at the top of his voice, glaring at Seungcheol and Jeonghan as best as he could manage in his fit of anger. 

"You think it's  _ so _ romantic that you eloped on a spur of the moment. Oh look at us, we're Seungcheol and Jeonghan and we love eachother so much, let's get married and not invite any of our friends." 

This was rather amusing if Jeonghan was being honest. He was grateful for the bowl of popcorn by his side as he sat between Seungcheol's legs on the couch. Joshua was a drama queen through and through. Jeonghan had expected this type of reaction, not only from him but from all of their friends.

But, he didn't regret their decision for even a second. He had jumped at the chance to get married, excited to spend his life with the man he had loved for so long. A grand wedding was never something they had wanted so when Seungcheol had proposed that they get married on vacation to Hawaii, Jeonghan didn't think for a second before agreeing. 

and now, they were facing the consequences. 

Angry, betrayed friends and a dramatic Joshua. 

"Should we stop him and apologise?" Seungcheol leaned in close to whisper in Jeonghan's ear but the other just responded by shoving a few popcorn kernels in his mouth.

"Shh, not yet. Let me enjoy this." Jeonghan shushed him quickly and brought his attention back to the group in front of him.

"Yeah, hyung you promised I could play the piano at your wedding." Chan, hugged his leg, tugging a bit as he whined loudly. 

"You're not even good at playing yet, Chan." Seungkwan replied with too much bite. His tone made Chan pout even more and Jeonghan quietly sent Seungkwan a look of disapproval. 

"And what exactly can you play Boo Seungkwan?" 

"My voice is the instrument, Lee Chan!" 

"I just think that we need to calm down and let them explain themselves." Vernon. sweet, understanding vernon spoke up. Pulling Seungkwan back down to his seat and smiling sweetly at the couple. 

"There's nothing to explain. They felt the moment was right and they got married, why are you all so upset?" Jihoon, this time. 

"This probably isn't a great time to say this but aren't my friends just the best?" Seungcheol whispered another time and Jeonghan elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

"Are you saying my friends suck?" 

"What? No! I'm just appreciating mine!" 

"They're our friends!" Jeonghan pulled away, turning his body to shake a fist at his husband.

"Of course they are, baby. I love you. Please don't hit me." Seungcheol retracted immediately, giggling and pulling Jeonghan's hand back down. 

Jeonghan wasn't going to hit him anyway but he was quite pleased with having gotten his point across. His friends may be overdramatic but they meant everything to him. 

Also, they were kind of like Seungcheol's in laws now. Friend in laws if you will. He had no right to complain. It was against the rules of marriage.

However he also had to agree that Seungcheol's group was taking the news far better, they were mature about it and no one had thrown a tantrum yet. 

Chaos had erupted around them as the other boys bickered with each other at the top of their voices, excluding Mingyu, who seemed to be cooking and Minghao who was far too busy petting Jeonghan's bunny. 

It was getting louder by the minute and Jeonghan could feel the headache oncoming. There had to be a way to end this. 

He got up quickly, looking for something that would make a loud sound. And when he was unavailable to find anything he grabbed one of the decorative vases from the useless round table where their entryway ended. It was an ugly thing, it clashed with the colour scheme horribly. They had no use for it anyway. He could afford to break it. He was far enough from the others. It wasn't dangerous. 

Seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes, shaking his head slowly, trying to convince Jeonghan to put the vase down. There was no way out now however because Jeonghan had already loosened his grip and the vase was on the ground in the next second. 

It shattered to tiny pieces that would be an absolute pain to clean but it had made a loud noise but now Jeonghan had everyone's attention and he had gotten rid of the ugliest thing in their otherwise perfect house. 

Eleven pairs of eyes turned to him, wide and disbelieving and Jeonghan felt accomplished. 

He walked back to the lounge then, taking his place between his husband's legs once more. 

"Okay! If you're all done fighting, how about we come up with a way that we can make it up to you and then eat already!" 

“Was that really the only way to get our attention?” Wonwoo spoke up from his place on the floor, leaning over to take a look at the mess jeonghan had made. Jeonghan saw him wince at the sight of the shattered glass but it didn’t bother him. Wonwoo needed to loosen up a little, messes were meant to be made. 

“Yes, it really was. I’m hungry.” 

“He gets kind of pouty when he’s hungry.” Seungcheol commented right after. It was the truth but Jeonghan let out an offended gasp anyway. 

“I can’t believe my own husband called me a pouty bitch!” 

“I did not even mention the b word!”

“But you thought it!”

“No! I would never!”

“Okay! Okay! Shut up! I have an idea.” Soonyoung got up this time, his loud voice and vibrant shirt getting everyone’s attention immediately. Jeonghan wished he could be that loud sometimes, maybe then he could yell at Seungcheol loud enough to make him pick his ugly clothes off the floor. Or maybe then he could get everyone’s attention this easily, that wasn’t a problem for him, he was crafty, but it would be nice to be loud. 

“How about we just do the one thing we all look forward to after engagements?” 

“Sex?” Mingyu butted in at that moment, wiping his hands on an old apron. He had missed most of the conversation but jeonghan was glad he had because the smell wafting from the kitchen was absolutely amazing. Mingyu was too good to them. 

“No! Well, yes I guess but I don’t think any one of us wants to have sex with jeonghan and Seungcheol.” 

“That’s not true.” Wonwoo said and more than one person gasped in surprise, Seungcheol included. Jeonghan, however, admired the honesty and he wasn’t surprised at all. Everyone knew of Wonwoo’s fleeting crush on Seungcheol. The other had admitted to it many times, long before Seungcheol and Jeonghan got together and since it was only sexual attraction, Jeonghan never cared.

He winked at Wonwoo, slow and exaggerated, shifting to unbutton Seungcheol’s shirt, all the while making eye contact. Seungcheol let out a shriek, trying to cover himself as Wonwoo fanned himself with his hands, laughing. 

“Okay, no one except Wonwoo wants to sleep with them.”

“I’m open to threesomes.” Jeonghan winked once more and Wonwoo blushed profusely. Jeonghan felt Seungcheol stiffen beneath him, obviously taken aback but still intrigued. “But only with Wonu.” 

“A BACHELOR PARTY!” 

Oh?

“Let’s have a bachelor party and think of it as the wedding we never got to attend!” 

It honestly wasn’t a bad idea. Jeonghan wouldn’t mind a night of drinking and laughs with his friends. It wouldn’t be much different from what they usually did but it would have meaning. 

It seemed as if the others seemed to agree as well and jeonghan felt Seungcheol sigh in relief, obviously glad that the argument was over. 

“I like it as well.” He would never admit it but Seungcheol was far less used to this loud atmosphere and unforgiving humour, he got tired easily, he got anxious and jeonghan understood that completely, which is why he knew never to push.

He reached over to clasp their hands together, squeezing tightly in reassurance. Seungcheol smiled at him, small but still just as effective. God, jeonghan really really loved him. He could never know that though. 

“Yes! 

“Fine, but no strippers!” Jeonghan said loudly, side eyeing Jun especially. It was something that could be expected from the man, especially since there was a running joke between him and Jeonghan 

“You’re a stripper!” Joshua spoke loudly from beside him and he had half a mind to smack him upside the head. 

“No. I  _ used  _ to be a stripper. I’m a fashion designer now.” He was rather proud of the last fact, it brought a smile to his face every time he mentioned it to someone. It was because he had worked hard for this, put time and effort into it, put himself in less than favourable positions to get where he was. 

“So there’s really no room for an argument?” Jun asked from the side again, mouth set in a pout, probably because whatever elaborate scheme he had planned was ruined this early. 

“Nope. Get Joshua to do whatever you wanted.” Jeonghan smiled sweetly. 

“I hope you fall off your ugly sex swing.” 

“I don’t have one of those!” 

* * *

Soonyoung wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. How long he could watch the love of his life throw his hands around other people. How long he could keep lying to the two other people he was sure he loved. Just not in the way he needed to.. 

It wasn’t meant to be this complicated. 

They had started this relationship, fresh out of college. Tired of sleeping alone and their less than mediocre sex lives. And that was all it was supposed to be but it somehow ended with them living together, falling into a pattern and establishing what felt like a relationship. 

And he was happy with the way things were.

He was happy with Seungkwan and Seokmin. Content with the relationship they had and he didn’t think things would change for them. 

But then there was Lee Jihoon. 

High strung, overworked and a little temperamental. But he was beautiful inside and out. 

Soonyoung remembers being entranced since the first time he saw him, remembers unknowingly following him around with his eyes the whole night. And then following him around for real because he really couldn’t get enough. 

They hadn’t talked that night though, they didn’t talk the time they met after that either, or the time after that. In truth it took Soonyoung almost a month to say something more than hello to him. 

And when he had, everything changed. 

Jihoon understood him. Jihoon let him make his awful jokes, he laughed at all of them, even when they weren’t funny. Jihoon never pried, never forced him into something. Jìhoon was quiet when he needed to talk.k

Jihoon was everything Soonyoung wanted. 

It was like they showed it in the movies, falling in love. The butterflies, time moving slowly, the sparks. It was all there and soonyoung was fighting a battle with his guilt and his heart. 

Jihoon was much different than the image Soonyoung had created of him. He was kind and compassionate. He was well settled and knowledgeable. He was someone Soonyoung could talk to the whole night. Someone Soonyoung would be willing to trust with everything. 

But he couldn’t do that because in the end he had two other people to return to. Two people he had committed to. 

And that was what he told Jihoon after months of longing gazes and too quick brushes of skin. It hurt immensely because Jihoon was trying to be understanding, trying to tell him that it was okay but all Soonyoung had wanted in that moment was to hold him close.

What had started as a means to keep him from loneliness was slowly becoming the main cause for it. 

And that night he had slept between Seokmin and Seungkwan, feeling further away than ever. 

* * *

“Baby, I’m telling you! Wonwoo has the fattest crush on you!” Jeonghan said in exasperation as he followed Seungcheol into their walk in closet, clad in nothing but his robe.

They had been having this conversation for about half an hour now, in the shower while Seungcheol tried to wash his hair. It continued out of the shower as well because Seungcheol couldn’t seem to get it through his head that he was handsome and people could have crushes on him.

Jeonghan thought that was all he was trying to convince Seungcheol of.

But then, 

“Okay and if he is, would you like to call him into our bed?” Seungcheol had chuckled as he sifted through his shirts, trying to find something suitable for a party. Jeonghan made himself comfortable on the futon in the middle of the closet. 

“Well maybe not  _ our _ bed but  _ a  _ bed wouldn’t be too bad.” Jeonghan shrugged, dragging his toes against the carpeted floor. Seungcheol stopped all movement then, turning back to stare at him like he had grown another head. 

“Oh God, I don’t mean we add him to our relationship! I just mean that maybe we could let him have a chance with you and then he could get over you.” 

He wasn’t sure if that plan made sense but maybe it could work and then he wouldn’t have to feel guilty kissing Seungcheol in front of Wonwoo. 

“Baby, are you sure?” Seungcheol was still looking at him skeptically even if he had relaxed a little. Jeonghan only offered him a small smile. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. This is our bachelor party! Our last chance to make bad decisions before we start being a gross domestic couple with a shared bank account and our names on one lease.” Jeonghan stated those things like they were a burden but he couldn’t hide the smile from his face nor could he ignore the fluttering in his chest. 

Seungcheol laughed a little at that and Jeonghan relaxed even further. 

“Maybe we could do that if Wonnie is interested. But! Only for tonight!” Seungcheol pointed a finger at him and Jeonghan jumped up in excitement, heading straight to where his clothes were hanging to shove a silk shirt into his arms, followed by a blue blazer. 

“This? Really?” Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow at him in question. 

“Mhmm, it matches what I’m wearing.” 

It really didn’t. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt

Jeonghan moved to stand as close to him as possible, lips touching his’ as he spoke. He felt Seungcheol’s smile along with the arms gripping his hips roughly and really he could’ve melted. 

“Oh?” 

“You’ll like it.” His arms looped around Seungcheol’s neck, bringing himself even closer. “You’ll like what’s underneath even more.” 

Seungcheol let out a little growl, deep and undeniably sexy, and Jeonghan let himself be laid out on the futon. 

It was their party. They could be late. 

* * *

“Do you even remember what we said about keeping this lowkey?” Joshua screamed from where he stood on the footpath, an already inebriated Vernon giggling next to him. 

“This is lowkey! Be glad we didn’t get a party bus!” Seungkwan stuck his head out from the sleek black limousine. Seokmin was quick to do the same, waving enthusiastically at Jeonghan and the others waiting by the curb. 

“We really could have taken our cars.” Seungcheol mumbled from beside him, tone resigned yet his eyes were still fond. 

“Chin up, Cheollie. We all will have fun.” Jeonghan tapped him under the chin, giving him the sweetest smile he could, lips glistening from all the lipgloss he had on. 

“Yeah we will.” 

“Listen we pay this shit like by the minute can you guys hurry?” Soonyoung stuck his head out from the sunroof this time and they all purposely took longer to get in the car. 

* * *

This club was where Jeonghan had spent the better part of his twenties. 

As a stripper. 

It wasn’t something he regretted. No. Because this was where he found his family, where he found the love of his life, how he made his dreams come true. 

It was true that it wasn’t always in this state. It used to be a dingy bar, filled with greasy old men and office workers. They were sleazy and always made them uncomfortable, no matter the nature of their visit. Jeonghan had despised it at first but he endured and eventually endurance led them here. 

Seungcheol had purchased this bar as the first of many. He had come in with his head held high and mind made up and he turned the place on its head. He changed it from the unwelcoming, disgusting bar to a high end place with better lighting, better interior and better treatment for the workers. 

With the change of the bar, the customers changed too. They were better. Lonely rich people who knew how to control themselves. And if they didn’t they were never welcomed back. 

Seungcheol made sure of that. 

Just like he made sure to show Jeonghan how sincere he was, that he wasn’t here to be his saviour or whatever. That he was just a guy completely entranced by him. 

And it took awhile but Jeonghan did agree to one date and now here they were. Back in the same bar, emptied out for them, with his  _ husband.  _

“We really couldn’t have chosen some place else?” Seungkwan whined, clutching Seokmin’s arm as they walked into the bar. 

“No because we get free drinks here.” Hansol replied helpfully and Seungcheol scoffed at that. 

“Drinks that I pay to have stocked.” 

“Quit being such a downer, Cheol.” Jihoon spoke from where he was waiting for them, already seated at the bar, a bottle of wine open in front of him. Jeonghan felt Soonyoung tense up at hearing his voice but his face stayed emotionless. Weird. 

It wasn’t his place to pry though and so he moved on to hug the rest of his friends already present there. 

immediately two shot glasses were shoved into his hands, courtesy of Jun, and he didn’t waste a second before downing them. This was a night for him and he would enjoy it. He vaguely registered someone trying to pass his arms through something, mind too busy reeling from the little bit of alcohol.

Normally his tolerance was very impressive but it had been far too long and he had forgotten what this buzz felt like. Just to prove himself of this fact he downed another three. 

“There. Now you look like a real angel.” Mingyu said and stepped out to show him a blinding smile. Maybe it was the alcohol but Jeonghan was momentarily stunned. 

“You have a very nice smile, Gyu. Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” It really was baffling to him. Drunk Jeonghan was very loose tongued and questions like this were bound to be asked. 

Mingyu shuffled awkwardly in his place as Jeonghan continued to stare him down. This really was confusing. 

“Okay, honey apple about we give Gyu some space. Let him get a little drunk before you hurl these questions at him.” Seungcheol stepped in then and Jeonghan only agreed because he was distracted by the very pink drink in his hands.

“Cheollie, you don’t have to be the parent today. Get drunk. Do stupid shit. Let loose!” He was sure he was mumbling nonsense already but Seungcheol seemed to understand him perfectly, he always did. Jeonghan only scoffed at the smile on his face and tried to pry his mouth open to shove a whole shot down his throat. 

The plan had worked better in his mind but in real life Seungcheol had almost choked on the liquid, some of it dribbling down his chin. Drunk Jeonghan had thought it to be the funniest thing ever and both of them were bent over the bar laughing 

* * *

Joshua didn’t know why he was so upset. 

He really didn’t. This was supposed to be a night for his best friends. To celebrate their marriage, to celebrate the love they had for each other so why did he feel so irked. Why couldn’t he just be the good best friend he was and be happy for them. 

He supposed the reason for that was seated beside him. 

In the shape of Choi Hansol. 

They had been together for over four years now. They had been through a lot of shit together, they had  _ grown  _ together so how was it that Jeonghan had gotten the happy ending he wanted and Joshua was left here with no progress in his relationship after moving in together. 

He knew he was being selfish. He knew that marriage wasn’t the answer to everything but he  _ wanted  _ it. He wanted to have a joint bank account, he wanted to wear a big diamond ring to show off, he wanted a happy ending too.

But the most he had gotten from Vernon was the promise of living together. 

“Did you want to get a drink, babe?” Vernon spoke from beside him, a hand moving up and down his back in soothing motions. Joshua almost didn’t even hear him, eyes too busy following Seungcheol and Jeonghan dragging an unassuming Wonwoo to the bathrooms. 

Joshua wanted to scoff at that but he didn’t because he wouldn’t be the person to judge. 

“Shua?” Vernon spoke again and this time Joshua actually listened, offering him a tight lipped smile and a shake of his head. 

_ He really did need a drink though.  _

* * *

“No one saw you, did they?” Jìhoon turned to ask him when he  _ finally  _ stepped out to the balcony. A bottle of wine was clutched in his hands because for some reason this was the only way Jihoon enjoyed alcohol, the younger had admitted many times that he’d rather get a caffeine high from all the cola he drinks than get  _ drunk.  _

Soonyoung hated the stuff but he liked Jihoon. So it would do. 

“Nope. Kwan, Seok and Chan are too distracted by the karaoke machine. Joshua Hyung was ignoring Nonnie and glaring at the walls. Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung are trying to get Wonwoo to have a threesome. Minghao and Mingyu are drowning in some kind of sexual tension and honestly who knows what goes through Jun’s mind.” Soonyoung listed them all off one by one, watching Jihoon’s smile get wider with the mention of each of their friends. It was so very endearing. 

“I wish we didn’t have to hide out like this. Especially not when  _ all _ we do is talk.” Jihoon let out a sigh and turned to look out at the road below them and it was safe to say Soonyoung felt the same way. 

“I know.” It was all he said as he poured them a glass each and moved to stand next to Jihoon. 

As close as he could allow himself. 

* * *

At this point, Jeonghan wasn’t even sure what he had drunk, nor was he sure how much he had but he had reached a point where the stain on the bathroom floor shaped like a duck was the cutest thing  _ ever.  _ He was drunk enough to think the hair falling into his eyes was the funniest thing ever.. 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo were looking at him with mirrored amused expressions and Jeonghan had half a mind to shove them but it didn’t seem like his arms were part of him right now. So instead he just whined and sat back on the toilet seat. He heard Seungcheol mumble something about how this was probably unhygienic but he didn’t really care. He needed to sit. 

He also needed to see something other than their worried faces. 

“Well what’re you waiting for? Kiss!” He waved a hand at the two of them, encouraging them to get things moving, to excite him enough to get over the alcohol in his body making him dreary and lazy. 

It seemed that didn’t do much either because they both stood still in their place, looking at each other awkwardly. Jeonghan sighed at this. Must he really do  _ everything?  _

He stood up on shaky legs to move towards them, stumbling a little too much, thankfully he always had Seungcheol to count on. The older took a hold of his waist before he could tumble to the ground and make a mess of himself. 

Jeonghan sent him a grateful smile before pulling him closer to press their lips together, fully aware of Wonwoo watching them. He didn’t really feel anything other than the butterflies in his tummy that were usually felt when he kissed Seungcheol. 

frustrated he pulled Wonwoo closer by his shirt, pulling away just enough to initiate some sort of weird three way kiss. Again, he felt nothing and he figured it had more to do with the copious amounts of alcohol in his system. 

So he stepped back, figuring that watching would do the trick. 

But this image wasn’t something he was ready for. Seeing Seungcheol so close to someone else, seeing his hands grip Wonwoo’s hips like he would do to Jeonghan. Jeonghan was prepared to see something  _ hot _ , something that would lead to some mindless sex and then they could continue on like nothing had happened. 

But all he saw was his  _ husband _ kissing another man. 

And he hated it. 

He hated it so much. He felt himself sobering up at the realisation. This was something  _ he  _ had wanted so why was he being such a crybaby about it now? Why was his body this rigid? Why were his eyes burning? 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” He was shouting out before he could think it through, hands reaching out to pull Seungcheol back to himself. Where he belonged. 

He felt nauseous and he could easily tell that it was not because of the alcohol.

“I can’t do this, I can’t. I’m sorry.” He was out of breath, on the verge of tears and Seungcheol had held onto him tighter, cradling him like he needed. Why was he like this? 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay, we don’t have to. I love you.” Seungcheol shushed him and really those were all the words he needed to hear, all the reassurance he needed. 

After a few moments of clinging to Seungcheol, of listening to his reassurances, of  _ feeling  _ his presence, he was reminded of the other person in the room with them. He was leaping out of Seungcheol’s arms then, rushing to hug Wonwoo close, to apologise for what a shitty friend he had been. 

And the other welcomed him all too easily, a gentle smile plastered on his face. 

“I’m sorry, Wonnie. I’m- I didn’t think this would happen.” He was being honest because that was what Wonwoo deserved. Jeonghan tended to get ahead of himself sometimes and this was definitely one of those times. And he was genuinely sorry. 

“Hey, hyung, I get it, okay? You got married for a reason. This isn’t for everyone and I’m glad you realised before you regretted it.” Wonwoo was comforting him even when Jeonghan had put them in such an awkward situation in the first place. They didn’t deserve him. 

“I’m sorry.” Jeonghan let out another pitiful whine and nuzzled into him further. 

“It’s fine, besides Seungcheol hyung isn’t even this good at kissing.” Wonwoo laughed a little and Seungcheol let out a sound of protest from behind them. 

Jeonghan only closed his eyes and let out a giggle, mumbling something about how it was because he wasn’t trying. 

Wonwoo and Seungcheol continued to bicker over him. 

They would be okay. 

> * * *

Half an hour later they were all scattered on the couches of the bar, all in various states of drunkenness. 

Jeonghan had decided that he  _ needed  _ to be touching Seungcheol at  _ all  _ times so he sprawled over him on one of the sofas. Content to watch his friends bicker over a game of mafia and feel Seungcheol beneath him, warm and solid. 

Eventually the atmosphere had changed and soon they were playing some variation of ‘never have I ever’ that involved using their fingers because even a drop of alcohol would be enough to poison them at this point. 

Jeonghan was enjoying himself thoroughly, not holding back with his questions at all. Neither did the others and they had somehow already worked their way through their sex lives and shitty experiences working in this bar. 

Honestly Jeonghan had found out far more than he would like to know. 

“Put a finger down if you want kids.” Mingyu said, the cutest and tamest question asked this whole night. Jeonghan resisted the urge to reach over and pinch his cheeks because he was truly  _ precious.  _

But then he saw Seungcheol put his finger down and he was distracted. 

“You want kids?” It came out as a whisper and Seungcheol looked down at him nervously. 

“Yeah, you?” Hesitant. 

“Yes.” Seuncheol’s smile at that admission was beautiful. Jeonghan wished he could always make him smile like that. 

“Okay Joshua, your turn.” Minghao said and showed Mingyu away when he tried to whisper something in his ear. 

Joshua had seemed off the whole night. Jeonghan had taken notice of it long ago but his intoxicated brain kept him from asking about it. 

“Okay, put a finger down if you’ve been in a relationship for four years and despite it all you’ve been at the same stage since  _ forever _ with absolutely no plans for the future.” His tone was clipped but his words were rushed and Jeonghan felt himself tensing with each word that left his mouth. 

“That’s oddly specific.” Vernon said from the side, obviously having caught on. 

“You think?” Joshua downed the whiskey in the glass in front of him and stormed out in a rush,ignoring the cries of a frantic Vernon. 

They all sat in silence for a while. Trying to process what had just happened when Seokmin stood up. He heard Seungcheol let out a sigh at just the sight. 

“Well if this is how we’re playing then put a finger down if you’re a one third part of a relationship but you’ve fallen in love with someone else and are too much of a coward to admit to it.” This was something completely unexpected from Seokmin, even Seungkwan seemed genuinely shocked and there was more than one person gasping at that revelation. 

Soonyoung completely froze at his words, eyes fixed on the ground as his fingers squeezed around the bottle of water in his hands. 

“Seokmin this is not the time.” Seungkwan pulled at his hand, trying to get him to sit down before he could make matters worse. 

“No, Kwan, he’s right. We need to talk. All of us.” He glanced at a guilty looking Jihoon and Jeonghan’s eyes widened in realisation because of course! “And what better time than now.”

The four of them made their way out onto the balcony and once again the others were left in stunned silence. 

“Maybe we should have just gone with the strippers.” Jun said after a moment and Jeonghan couldn’t keep his laugh at bay. 

* * *

“Joshua, stop!” Vernon finally caught up to him a few blocks later, out of breath and a little sweaty. Joshua wanted to just pull away and keep going till he had a clear head but one look at the other boy’s face and he was a goner. 

“What was that about?” 

“What do you think it was about, Vernon?” Joshua snapped at him, pulling his arm away in anger. If he hadn’t understood after Joshua had said all that then what was the point of even trying. 

“Look, I’m trying to understand you. I’m trying to figure this out so I can make it better but you have to help me out too, baby.” He sounded tired and a little broken. Joshua wanted to cry at just the sound of his voice because Vernon was being sincere and understanding even when he was being bitchy and unreasonable. 

“I’m tired. I just- what are we doing?” Words were tumbling out before he could even think them over and he was glad because if he mulled them over nothing would be said and he would be stuck. 

“We’ve been together for so long but we just, we stay the same. I feel like we’re stuck. Like we’re not going anywhere.” It was hard to speak with this lump in his throat but he had to get it all out once and for all. 

“Joshua, do you want to get married?” Vernon was always so composed, he always knew what to say, he was so sure of himself. Joshua wondered if he really was the younger one in this relationship. 

“I- I, no? I don’t know!” The question had surely caught him off guard and while that was what the next step would be he wasn’t sure if he was fed a marriage. “I just don’t want us to be stuck where we are.” 

“But baby, we’re not stuck.” Vernon moved closer to him, hesitant hands reaching out to pull him closer. “Maybe the reason why there hasn’t been a next step is because we’re already where we’re meant to be.” 

It made sense. It made so much sense and Joshua felt dumber the more Vernon spoke. 

“I get to wake up to you everyday. I come home to you. I go to sleep with you and that’s enough for me. Knowing you love me is enough for me but I can assure you right now that there isn’t a single doubt in my mind about our relationship. And I know that I would marry you right here, right now if you asked me to.” They were hugging now and Joshua was a mess of tears and snot. Embarrassed and still a little upset but he was safe and warm in the arms of the man he loved. 

“Please don’t propose to me while I’m covered in snot and tears.” He laughed a little, feeling a shiver of delight when Vernon did the same. 

They could work this out. 

* * *

Out on the balcony, Soonyoung stood before the three people he loved. Eyes downcast and a little watery. 

This wasn’t how he pictured doing things. In his mind he didn’t tell anyone at all. In his mind he was content with whatever secret meetings him and Jihoon had. In his mind he would continue on with Seokmin and Seungkwan like he had promised. 

But it seems that they always knew him better than he even knew himself. 

Of course they had caught on. 

All he could do now was hope that they weren’t upset because Soonyoung wasn’t sure what he would do if he lost his best friends. 

“Look, there’s nothing I can tell you guys other than the truth.” He started, voice shaky and eye wet. “It’s true that I fell in love with Jihoon. I don’t know how it happened or why but I love him, I really do.” 

It was crushing to admit this to the men he had been with for over five years now. They were the ones who held his heart for so long. They knew everything about him. They accepted him when others wouldn’t. They were his sanctuary. His  _ home.  _

And this felt like the biggest betrayal. 

“But I need you to know that I never cheated, I never did anything because I love the both of you as well, more than I could ever explain. You mean the world to me and I don’t ever want to lose you.” He felt helpless gazing into their eyes, trying to get them to understand him. 

Seungkwan let out a little sniffle and soonyoung felt his heart break but then he made eye contact with Seokmin and he felt like he might be crushed under the intensity of his gaze.

A moment passed before Seokmin bounded towards him and for a second soonyoung believed he was about to be punched. He would take it gladly because he was sure he deserved it for lying, for keeping secrets as big as this. 

But what he got instead was a warm hug, Seungkwan joining in mere seconds later. He locked eyes with Jihoon over Seokmin’s shoulder, finding the same expression on his face. A small smile and nod was given. 

The relief that washed over him was unexplainable. 

And the tears finally fell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was all very fast paced but it had to be otherwise I would end up with another chartered au.. 
> 
> I chose to leave the ending for the last couple open because there’s so much to digest and I want you guys to have your own opinions lol 
> 
> But yeah anyway I don’t know how I feel about this but I hope it was a decent read. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Twitter: [dusksvt](http://www.twitter.com/dusksvt?s=09)


End file.
